Autopilot
by nattie89
Summary: Usually she had the car, but today she walked, too much had happened too quickly.


_**Hi! So this has been swirling around in my head for a while. Not sure where I want to go with it I may leave it as a little angsty one-shot but if people want me to continue I shall try my best.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from SVU. I may borrow from time to time but I swear I'll put them back where I found them.**_

_**All mistakes are my own. Leave a little review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

><p>Usually she would have the car, if not her partner would've dropped her off and make her flash her apartment lights three time. She would tell him he's paranoid and not to worry about her, but deep down she took pleasure in the fact that someone had her back.<p>

But this time she walked, she needed to clear her head; too much had happened too quickly. Her partner of 12 years was gone, her one time best friend Alex had returned after leaving without warning in the first place. Her emotions were running high and yet she felt empty. The once fearless Olivia Benson, for the first time in a long time, felt truly alone in the world.

At work she would put on a brave face, she would pretend she was ok with someone else sitting at his desk, she would act like she was ok with the new Detectives coming in so soon, she would make it look like she was ok with everything. She was good at making people believe she was alright, at some point she would sometimes start to believe it herself, then something would happen, just a little thing, and inside she would start screaming, but on the surface she was blank.

She was good.

Her mind was racing, ignoring people on the street as she brushed past them all. She ignored everything around her, she was in a world of her own, and she didn't even take time to notice the man who had followed her for 12 blocks.

As she approached the front door to the apartment block, her mind and body were on autopilot: five yards she puts her hands into her pockets, four yards keys are in her right hand, 3 yards her left hands comes over and counts one, two, three keys in. 2 yards checks her phone on last time before placing it in her jacket, 1 yard, she's arrived. The journey from the front door to her being inside her apartment was a blur, she's home, she's comfortable; no one can hurt her here.

This is her place, her rules.

After dumping her keys on the side table, she heads to the kitchen opens the door and grabs the bottle of strong, clear liquid she has been craving. Her left hand edges for the a glass, but she soon changes her mind, the bottle will to fine. She can feel the burn running down the back of her throat, closing her eyes she's hoping that it will make her feel something again.

Anything.

Resting her head against the back of the sofa, an obnoxious knock at the door startles her from the paradise she is encountering. Ignoring it she takes another drink _'They'll soon get the hint'. _The noise doesn't stop. The knocking turns into banging, it keeps getting louder. Standing up in the darkness, she's getting more irritable _'I just want to be alone'. _Without looking before hand, she is now face to face with her own personal boogie man.

"Good evening Detective. Miss me?"

His voice was just as deep and menacing as before. As quickly as it's opened, she tries to close the door. He's quicker, stronger than before. She feels a sharp pain across her face which very quickly turns into an aching throb. The metallic taste of blood in her mouth makes her stomach turn. It is not helped by the weight sitting on top of her. She doesn't want to open her eyes, she fears it's real. If she keeps them closed maybe it will go away.

"Aw come on Detective, open those eyes. I wanna look into your pretty brown eyes." As her eyes open she can feel the tears fall.

"Hello Detective, or should I call you Kat? I mean that is how we were introduced wasn't it?" Olivia starts to struggle, twisting each and every way to try and get him off. She tries to scream but barely a whimper comes out. "Oh no no no, we'll have none of that. You see, you managed to get away once, don't think I'll make the same mistake again." Leaning forward he whispers harshly in her left ear "No one is coming to rescue you this time. No one will notice anything as happened until the morning and by that point, I'll be gone and it'll be too early for anyone to save you this time. You're alone detective, I can't have you all to myself."

She sobbed, she didn't want to believe him, but everything he said was true, she was alone, no one would notice no one would care.

"Now I think we should start off from where we left off." He lowered his zipper "Bite me and you're dead."


End file.
